


Stress Relief

by Lunabell_SAD_angel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Marco and Ace relationship are a background thing, Marineford Arc, Original Character(s), also fuck you Akainu I refuse you as well, fuck you blackbeard I refuse you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunabell_SAD_angel/pseuds/Lunabell_SAD_angel
Summary: You know with finals and the general stress of being an emo college student I did not need the soul-crushing moments of watching Ace be brutally murdered just for Luffys character development, which could have been done in plenty of different ways, instead they chose this bullshit. As such I have refused to accept Marineford and decided to use my anger and resentment to write this nice piece of fiction.Basically this is an OC of mine from a book series I'm writing while taking out all my aggression by brutally torturing Blackbeard, Akainu and Kizaru (but that one is more for my own entertainment because hes gross and I don't like him), while also saving Ace, Whitebeard and providing Luffy with a horrifying mental scar because that seems to be necessary.SO, PLEASE ENJOY.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Stress Relief

_“If we let this continue on Ace and Whitebeard will die.”_

_“Yes, but Whitebeard has strictly forbidden us from getting involved in their battles with the navy.”_

_“He will just have to forgive us, I doubt our ban is a higher priority than protecting the Whitebeard crew and Ace. I'll do everything, you all wait here and get the room ready. If he gets mad at someone it should be the one with the most emotional stake in all of this.”_

_“Are you sure about this? He might not forgive you for this one.”_

_“I'm sure he will, once I show him the future that awaiting if I do not step in.”_

_“And what of Luffy? He cannot become stronger without this push.”_

_“I will let Akainu destroy Luffy mentally and then use my fruit abilities to fix Ace.”_

_“Then we shall wait for your return.”_

_The voices that wondered within the void slowly quieted as a portal was opened. They were concerned about this plan of action, having been strictly forbidden from interfering in the happenings of the world above but with Ace and Whitebeard’s lives destined to end if they did not interfere, there was no way they could continue to stand by. Their hatred for the Navy and world government continuing to grow as they watch their merciless killing and disgusting sense of justice lead the world into despair. With this in mind, Ares left the underworld, appearing upon Whitebeards' shoulder before anything significant had taken place._

* * *

Whitebeard stood proudly on the bow of the Moby Dick looking down at the battle raging around himself after using his devil fruit powers and reassuring Ace he could only stand on the sidelines and watch his children fight. His age had begun to catch up with him and having no known doctor that could perform the delicate surgery needed to remove the tumors and scar tissue from his organs he wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure.

Whitebeard felt his muscles constrict as a visitor landed lightly on his shoulder. If it wasn’t for the many years mastering his observation Haki to the point it became second nature, he would not have noticed.

“What are you doing here Brat? I thought I told you not to interfere in such affairs.” Whitebeard questioned, his concern mounting.

“You do remember I'm older than you right and I know we made an agreement but this time I could not stand by and watch. This will end in misery if we do nothing. Please let me show you.” Whitebeard was taken aback by the malice and sadness in the small voice beside him. His fatherly instincts kicking in he agreed to the pleads.

"Thank you pops," And then they were off. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sengoku watched closely as Whitebeard stood aboard his ship. A strange foreboding had entered Sengokus' body as a strange presence entered into his Haki field. Looking closely he could see someone standing upon Whitebeards' shoulder. Sengoku could not be sure of the gender of the person but he noticed the long silver hair and a deadly looking scythe within their grasp. His horror only mounted as he continued to study the scythe, noticing the fluid motion of red and white within the black frame, like blood running through veins.

As he looked on it became apparent that something the person was saying had troubled Whitebeard, his mouth set in a firm line. As Sengoku watched on he began to notice the glassy look in Whitebeards eyes as the stranger placed a hand upon his temple.

Sengoku was pulled out of his trance by a gasp next to him. He turned to look at the young pirate chained next to him. Ace looked shocked and horrified as he stared at the figure standing on top of Whitebeard's shoulder. He called out to the 1st division commander but even as the commander noticed the figure he could do nothing more than continue to block Kizarus attacks.

“Who is that?” Garp asked his grandson. The concern in his eyes was hard to miss even as he continued to sit on the sidelines.

Ace looked at his grandfather, sad determination meeting regret as their eyes locked. “You need to get out of here. If they get permission from Pop’s, they’ll kill you and everyone else.”

Garp looked disgruntled but unconcerned, “Don’t worry about us, it's your life that’s on the line right now.” Garp didn’t seem too concerned about his grandson's words but Sengoku couldn’t help feeling a chill run up his spine. He decided to try his luck.

“Why are you so sure they can kill us? If they're so powerful why do they need Whitebeard's permission?” Sengoku could see the distrust in the boys' eyes as he debated telling Sengoku.

“They were asked a long time ago to stay out of the affairs of the Whitebeard crew. When we asked Pops why he said that it wouldn’t be a fair fight. They're too powerful for even him to handle. The only reason they listen to Whitebeard at all is because of their deep respect for him and his ideals. As such, he asked that they give everyone, even the despicable navy, a fair chance.” Ace continued to look troubled as he watched the battle.

‘More powerful than Whitebeard? What kind of power does that creature possess?’ Sengoku couldn’t help but feel terrified at the prospect.

* * *

Marco cursed inwardly, he didn’t think they would show up and if Whitebeard was entertaining the thought of allowing them to join the fight…Something bad was going to happen. Marco had only met Ares once and it hadn’t been a great experience. He was still in his late thirties when Ares had appeared out of nowhere, shocking all the crew. Pops looked confused at their impromptu visit, a frown upon his face as he asked what they were doing here. Ares smiled brightly before hugging Pops and confusing the hell out of the crew. Pops patted the stranger upon the head while laughing and calling them a brat. Ares simply laughed, reminding Pops that they were much older than him before gesturing towards the sea.

“One of your crew is actually a marine in disguise. They’ve been sending information to the world government about your activities and poisoning your medication. They also informed the navy about the movements of the 2nd division which lead to the death of that commander.” Ares looked nonchalant as they informed Whitebeard, still sitting upon his leg. Whitebeard looked annoyed.

“What the hell! Who are you to just show up out of nowhere and accuse someone of being a traitor!” A crew member from the 1st division yelled out. There was a wave of agreements and Marco couldn’t help the irritation he felt. 'Who just shows up and says shit like that? Do they have any proof?’ But they just continued to look at Whitebeard.

Whitebeard sighed, looking put upon “Brat, what have I told you about interfering?” The crew looked upon shocked as Ares pouted almost throwing a tantrum in their irritation.

“Yeah, yeah, I know but this time I had to interfere. Their next target was Marco and you know I like him, his Phoenix form is pretty! Plus if he dies now then he won’t meet Ace and I refuse to let that not happen!” Everyone looked at Marco but he simply shook his head. He had no idea what they were talking about, nor did he have any idea who Ace was. Unperturbed by the crew around them they continued talking, “And then they were going to set the Moby Dick ablaze and you would have drowned! You can’t die now or anytime in the near future! I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!” With each refuse, Ares stomped their foot. Then they pointed at Teach “The only one that I accept dying on this ship is that bitch but it's not time yet and you wouldn’t let me.” Ares was full-on pouting by then, a venomous glint in their eyes as they looked at teach. Marco could see the chill going down Teach's spine as he looked back.

Whitebeard sighed again, though a smile was gracing his face. “Fine, fine, but at least let us handle their execution. Your methods are too gruesome for this particular set of crimes.” Ares looked like they wanted to argue but simply nodded in agreement. They turned so they could see the crew better.

“Alrighty! First priority, Marco can you come and take this IV out of Pops? It's full of poison and is slowly making his condition worse, you might also check all the IV bags for poison, I’m not sure how far that asshole planned ahead. Second, Jozu if you would be so kind as to grab the man currently trying to jump ship, I think his name was Jacob Seasnow but I’m not positive.” The two men looked between Ares and Pops as he began to laugh. He beckoned them all to move as asked and they quickly moved into action. The guy's name was indeed Jacob Seasnow and he had been trying to escape but with the help of everyone on board, Jozu was able to get the guy tied up and placed before Pops. Marco took the IV and began to test each bag for poison. The trial didn’t last long and by the time Marco was sure of which bags were still viable, the man had been shot to death and thrown into the sea. That night they had a party. While they had learned more about Ares, Marco still couldn’t help but feel a foreboding feeling each time they showed up.

* * *

Whitebeard wasn’t surprised, he trusted that Ares would never break their agreement unless the situation was horrifying, Ares loved the Whitebeard crew and would protect them at any cost when given permission. Whitebeard contemplated his options but could only come back to the same decision.

“Brat, I will allow you to take charge, just this once, but in return, you must allow the Whitebeard crew to stay in hell for a bit.” Ares looked at Whitebeard in confusion. He knew it was a strange request, wanting to remove themselves from the field for a while, but he knew it was the only way to get the future on track again.

“Pops are you sure about that? To everyone in the world you will all vanish, people will think you are dead, there will be no evidence against that assumption.”

“I’m sure, this world needs to start moving into a new era. It cannot do that without my disappearance.”

“As you wish Pops.”

So the battle continued, the strange figure forgotten as Marineford continued on its decided arc. Nothing was interrupted until Ace breathed his last breath. Luffy's screams echoed as the sky began to swirl, Akainu stood above the fallen pirate as he broke down. Akainu punched him as well, but could only graze his chest as his wrist was grabbed. He looked down to see a strange person with heterochromatic eyes and bloodlust in their smile. He was lifted and thrown into the sky, disappearing. The person turned and knelt before Ace, telling Jimbe to take Luffy and run, the Whitebeard crew learned long ago to do as Ares commanded. Once Luffy was safe with Trafalgar Law and Blackbeard made an appearance with his crew, the world fell into darkness.

* * *

_“Welcome to the void”_

_Blackbeards’ skin felt slick as sweat continued to bead upon his skin. He knew that voice, a clear memory of a person with long silver hair and venom in their eyes. He knew he was not going to escape this unscathed._

_“You are lucky that I took your demon fruits before you awoke. Though I only did that out of a desire to keep you alive long enough to feel the pain awaiting you.”_

_There was no emotion in the voice, nothing to indicate where the person stood. Blackbeard worried that he would die seeing nothing but a memory, only for his eyes to burst with color as a series of lights were turned on. He looked above him to see Whitebeard and his crew sitting upon a series of stone bleachers. The entire building looked like a replica of the famous Roman colosseums from the stories. He noticed the normal metal cuffs upon his wrists and ankles that attached to the stadium wall, he noticed the two navy admirals in the same predicament and the other navy officers locked within cages. It took a moment for the voice's words to sink in. His devil fruit was gone? How is that even possible, the fruits only leave your body when you die. There’s no way that this person could take their fruits, but as his mind raced he began to notice the truth. It didn’t sink in until he looked up and found Thatch sitting in the bleachers. He was holding onto Izo. When he noticed Blackbeard looking at him, he waved, darkness leaving his fingertips._

_“Honestly to think that any of you were able to kill Ace and Whitebeard shocks me. You must have known your worthless ideals and corrupt justice could only get you so far.”_

_Akainu growled, anger running across his face “Shut up you stupid pirate. You know nothing of justice! You're just a worthless piece of trash, your kind don’t even deserve to be alive, let alone reprimanding others.” Blackbeard was sure Akainu would have continued on if not for the fact his tongue was quickly severed from his mouth._

_“I'm going to enjoy removing your flesh layer by layer but for now, I need to explain a few things for the people spectating.” The owner of the voice seemed to turn and began addressing the people in the cages. “You are simply here to witness the executions of these three men. Nothing you say or do will change the proceedings of the trial and you will simply be returned to the battlefield when everything is said and done. I wanted to explain my time fruits abilities so you also understand why you should be wary of trying this type of stunt again. By eating this fruit I can move time and space as I please. I can bring people back from the dead, remove devil fruits and, among other things, move an entire army into a void of space to do with as I please. The only reason I have not wiped out the navy and those detestable star lizards is really two simple reasons. First, this is not my world and I shouldn’t meddle in its affairs. Second, the first reason doesn’t dissuade me much cause I don’t care but Whitebeard does and you should all thank him. Now then, shall we begin?”_

* * *

_Blackbeard was terrified._

_It was strange to be addressed by a disembodied voice and it was even more terrifying to not know what was coming next. He felt the world shift and suddenly he was atop a steel table. His wrists chained to his sides and his legs stretched. He couldn’t move. He looked up to see the Whitebeard crew above, different looks varying from disgust, pity, anger or glee upon their faces. He looked at Ace, who was being held tightly by a very angry looking Marco and couldn’t help but flinch away at the pity in his eyes._

_Blackbeard was terrified._

_“Are you sure you all want to witness this Pops? It can be hard to stomach if you’re not used to it.”_

_“Just get on with it Brat, if it becomes too much we will leave.” Whitebeards signature laugh following his statement as he looked down. Blackbeard could tell he was trying to be strong for the others, knowing they wanted to see the revenge planned but he could see the indifference within his eyes._

_Blackbeard was terrified and then a voice responded: “You should be.”_

_Blackbeard had never been so terrified to hear the squeaking of a rat before. He’d heard of rat torture before, seen the victim's bodies hanging from the walls, he began to flail. The iron bucket was cold to the touch as it locked into place upon his wide stomach. A small click was heard and then he felt at least three sets of tiny claws upon his skin._

_“Now then, I’m going to close the hatch and place a special type of fire rock on top of the bucket. At first, all you’ll feel is light scratches and warmth, then the heat will begin to spread and grow within the confined space. Your skin will start to sweat and the rats will become frantic. Soon, all you’ll be able to focus on is the searing pain as the rats claw and rip through your stomach. The duration will depend on your pain tolerance and once you pass out, we’ll then move on.”_

_As the voice spoke, Blackbeard could feel his stomach growing warmer and warmer as he continued to struggle against his bonds. He didn’t start to beg until the first bite against his skin._

_“Please! I’m sorry! I regret what I did, please let me go!”_

_“Pop’s please tell them to stop! I can’t handle it!”_

_Blackbeard began to scream and thrash, his insides being eaten and ripped away as the rats traveled within his bowels. He screamed as they ate his intestines and his stomach. He screamed as they bit into his kidneys and spine. By the time they found their way to the hard surface of the table below him, he could scream no more. Only cry in agony as the rats turned back and ate their way up his body. Eating through his lungs before finally leaving out his mouth._

_“My, I didn’t think you’d survive this long. Lucky for you they missed your heart giving you the chance to savor the feeling of rats leaving your disgusting mouth.”_

_The bucket was removed and Blackbeard could feel hands reaching into his body pulling at his insides. He looked down to see a gleeful smirk spread upon Ares's face as they placed their hands upon Blackbeard's chest. With a strange flick of their eyes, his body began to repair and knit itself together, until he was whole once more._

_“Now what should we move to next?”_

_Blackbeard couldn’t tell how long he’d been on this table for. An hour? A week? A year? It didn’t matter, his only constant was the pain brought by his tormentor. He’d stopped begging after they’d skinned him with sandpaper and needles. His body being reset each time he reached the sweet release of death. From sandpaper to hypothermia, Blackbeard was given no rest in-between each and every method Ares could come up with. Until Ares finally seemed content._

_“Well Blackbeard, I think it's time we end this. I’ve endured all I can of your detestable presence and honestly, your screams were pathetic at best. As such I’m going to show you something special.”_

_Blackbeard looked at the mirror brought before him and watched. Watched as they began to skin off a square 3x3 inches. Watched as they cut out the muscle under in a neat and orderly fashion. Watched as they cut out the three ribs underneath the removed flesh and finally felt his breath catch as they pulled out his beating heart. Watching as it sped up and could feel as she squeezed until there was nothing but sludge in her grasp._

_“Die and feel the agonizing pain of having your heart ripped out in front of you. This is the pain you caused”_

_ It took Blackbeard two weeks to die. _

* * *

_“Now then Akainu, Kizaru I have no interest in spending as much time with you as I did Blackbeard. He needed to understand what he did and was capable of individual thought, you two are simply empty-headed meat suits and as such, I won’t put in such efforts.”_

_The two admirals tried to yell back but found themselves incapable, Kizaru was strapped down to a table in a similar fashion as Blackbeard while Akainu was chained into a bathtub, his arms strapped out in a cross fashion. Akainu glared daggers at Ares as they walked over, blade in hand._

_“For you Akainu, I’m going to cut off your hands, then I’m going to cut open both sides of your mouth all the way up to your ears. After which I’m going to stuff your hands inside of your mouth and sow it closed. You have the option to try and swallow them or you can suffocate over and over again. It doesn’t really matter to me. While you enjoy that, the bathtub you're in will also fill with scalding hot water. Not enough to kill you but enough to remove your skin layer by layer.”_

_Akainu didn’t start screaming until his skin was past the 20% mark for removal. Then he started to thrash and maybe beg, no one could tell with his hands stuffed inside his mouth. It took him three days to finally die, both from Ares constant revivals and the slow burn of the tub._

_During that time Kizaru was also dealt with._

_“For you Kizaru we shall use your powers against you. Above you Hangs a large magnifying glass upon a moving system. It moves every minute. We will shine light through the magnifier glass and onto you until Akainu dies. If you scream, we will place salt in the wound. If you cry we will place maggots upon the wound and if you beg we’ll pour salt water into your mouth. For your sake, I hope Akainu has little will power.”_

_Kizaru did beg and scream and cry, multiple times and each time he was rewarded with more pain. Though he was promised an end when Akainu died, he was never aware when Akainu had kicked the bucket. This lead to many of Kizarus’ pleas. Wanting to know when Akainu died, when it would all end._

_It took Kizaru 1 week to die._

* * *

_“I’m sorry you saw all of that Pops and everybody. I didn’t particularly want you to watch.”_

_The Whitebeard crew shook their heads. “We needed to know that it was over, that you got justice for us.” Thatch's determination showed through his words, reassuring Ares even if the crew was slightly terrified of them._

_“Now then, you who have witnessed these events, I want you to remember what you saw here. I will be returning you to the exact time I took you from. Much will happen in the next couple years but I will not stand by and watch if you try something like Marineford again.”_

_Booming laughter came from Whitebeard as he smiled down at the navy below “We will see you all in ten years.”_

_Everything went black._

* * *

When everyone woke up, they were back on the battlefield. Rubble surrounding them and ice keeping many of them out of the sea. A tremor went through everyone's bodies as they noticed that no pirates were present at the battlefield. In fact, you couldn’t tell that anything had happened if not for the empty execution podium with empty chains and a pair of black flats. They began to wonder if it was all a terrifying dream. If that person really existed in the shadows. Only to look up into the sky and see the three heads of Akainu, Blackbeard and Kizaru held up by pikes and placed in the three admirals chairs in front of the podium. The navy started in terror as they realized it had all happened. They’d never been so afraid in their lives.

* * *

_“Now Ace! I know you want to see Luffy and tell him you're not dead but you just can’t!”_

_“Why not? He’s miserable down there!”_

_“I know but he needs to get stronger and the only way for him to do that is to be traumatized into it!”_

_“What kind of bullshit is that reasoning?”_

_“Don’t ask me. That was the One Piece writer's ideas.”_

* * *

Somewhere a red-haired man with a scar down his eye is given a kiss on the cheek and a note telling him that everything is taken care of and to watch over Luffy.

The man smiles.


End file.
